goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Starmites
Starmites is a science-fiction musical. Cast *Liz Larsen - Eleanor/Bizarbara *Gabriel Barre - Trinkulus *Sharon McNight - Diva *Ariel Grabber - Shak Graa *Brian Lane Green - Space Punk Plot Eleanor, a shy teenager, collects science fiction comic books. To avoid growing pains, she imagines herself as a superheroine, such as in the comic books. In her fantasy, she becomes involved in the conflict between the evil Shak Graa and the Starmites, guardian angels of Innerspace. The 'Mites believe that Eleanor is pre-ordained to save the universe from destruction. Eleanor and the Starmites seek "The Cruelty," a powerful musical instrument, which they must find before it falls into the hands of Shak Graa. On their quest, they find what they believe to be a lizardly slave to Shak Graa named Trinkulus. Trink tells them that the Cruelty lies in Shriekwood forest. This scares the 'Mites, but their leader, Space Punk, encourages them to forge ahead. In Shriekwood forest, Eleanor sings a soothing earthly lullaby, but amazonian women kidnap the sleeping 'Mites. The Starmites soon meet Diva, the Queen of the Banshees. She wants one of the Starmites to wed her awkward daughter Bizarbara to fulfill a Banshee prophecy. She also guards The Cruelty. Space Punk, and Eleanor are becoming attracted to each other, but Bizarbara also falls in love with Space Punk. He agrees to marry Diva's daughter to save his companions from torture but changes his mind, unable to betray his love for Eleanor. Diva uses magic to disguise Bizarbara as Eleanor, and at the wedding ceremony between Punk and "Eleanor," the Cruelty is revealed and Trinkulus plays it, casting a hypnotic spell. Trinkulus reveals that he is truly Shak Graa in disguise and seizes the Cruelty. He prepares to sacrifice Bizarbara (who he believes to be Eleanor), which will enable him to become Master of Earth and Innerspace. Diva then joins forces with the real Eleanor and the Starmites to rescue Bizarbara. Bizarbara sacrifices herself to save the Earth. Eleanor, the wounded Space Punk and the Starmites battle and destroy Shak Graa. It turns out that Eleanor is Diva's real daughter, the legendary Milady. Bizarbara finds her birth mother on Earth, and harmony is restored. Shak Graa, however, has escaped to Earth, leaving one loose end. Musical numbers ;Act 1 *Superhero Girl — Eleanor *Starmites — Starmites and Space Punk *Trink's Narration — Trinkulus and Starmites *Afraid of the Dark — Space Punk, Starmites, Eleanor, and Trinkulus *Lullaby (Little Hero) — Eleanor and Starmites *Attack of Banshees — Banshees *(Hard to Be) Diva — Diva and Banshees *Love Duet — Space Punk and Eleanor *The Dance of Spousal Arousal — Banshees and Bizarbara *Finaletto — Company ;Act II *Processional (Bizarbara's Wedding) — Bizarbara and Banshees *Milady — Space Punk and Starmites *Beauty Within — Diva and Bizarbara *The Cruelty Stomp — Trinkulus and Company *Reach Right Down — Starmites, Diva, and Banshees *The Immolation — Eleanor, Shak Graa, Space Punk, and Starmites *Starmites/Diva (Reprise) — Diva, Starmites, and Banshees *Finale — Company Category:Stage musicals